This invention relates to improvements in oil extractors and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an oil extractor wherein a dispersion of oil in water is resolved into two distinct comingled phases by passing the emulsion downwardly through a bed of properly sized granules and the comingled phases are then conveyed to phase separator wherein the phases are dynamically separated and each is discharged separately and independently of the other.